hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kjelle Kombuchi
History Not a lot is known about Kjelle upbringing. That being said, its has been rumors going through the family that indicates the idea on Kjelle being a mistake. Compare to his younger sister and Older Brother he wasn't planned. His Father Kureigu owns Yorbian Continent association. Kureigu left Diana after Neversa birth (Kjelle was around 2 during this time). Appearance Kjelle is a young mysterious male who is seeking to find himself. He's lightskin brown with a purple outfit and cap. This young men must be hiding some secrets. Abilities Super Human Strength-''' stronger than a average human I'''mmense Speed- '''super human speed Nen & Nen History Kjelle has been drawing all his life, but he never use his nen before. It was until last year when he started making Vent art one day and got emotional. Anger mix with anxiety/despair bring his demon artwork to life. Kjelle quickly jump up and erase the beast and ever since then he's been able to use nen Type: Conjuration & Emission Sketch & Create: Kjelle Main Nen Ability is Sketch & Create. He begins with conjuring a special sketchbook that has its own aura built into it. After this, he starts sketching items that he wishes to summon up living/non living. After finishing the sketch, he has to detach the hatsu/aura from his body and book. This then summons drawing and bring it to life. Example: If Kjelle draws a kitten in this special book than detach it from the page, the kitten would appear alive and fully functioning. Weakness: This ability does have set backs. If the picture in the sketch is big and huge for example a t rex than the creation has a more restricted time limit (I say 15 seconds) vs the kitten (last around 5-10 minutes). If the item is non living than it usually last longer. Type: Conjuration & Transmutation Speed Draw: Speed Draw is Kjelle second nen ability. He begins with conjuring a special sketchbook that has its own aura built into it. After this, he starts sketching items that he wishes to summon up living/non living.He does this in a very fast rate being able to summon as many items has he can. Weakest: This form drains a lot of his nen. IF he draws to fast, this can cause his arm to start cramping. If he runs out of pages in the book, than hes has to either erase every page which is a long possess or re conjurer the book(or rely on the Nen Beast). That being said, he would most likely already run out of nen at that point. Scribble: This ability usually happens on accident. Scribble happens when the book fails to recognize what Kjelle trying to create. a Scribble with a mouth shows up instead of What Kjelle was wishing for. Scribble is a being that stubborn and doesn't work well with its master which is a reason why Kjelle sticks to things he knows he draw most of the time. That being said as soon as the thing is bored, its blows up causing a explosion Guardian Nen Beast '''Kjelle Guardian Beast: Behind Diana backs and without having to worry about it, Kureigu gave both Neversa and Kjelle a guardian egg before they hatch. Kjelle Guardian beast looks a lot like a Egyptian Cobra. This cobra can circle around the foe and choke the life out of them. The snake can also suck up its surroundings and make things like the floor, which is usually solid and turn it to a liquid. This also make Kjelle appear with White hair and purple eyes when the nen beast appears Only shows up when Kjelle runs out of pages in his book(which isn't common). This means if Kjelle runs out of nen itself the cobra would show up. Can not control the nen beast Servants Yuzu Gamma: is Kjelle newest Maiden since the previous two quit for unknown reason. She actually really supportive of Kjelle and always tries to give him tips. Abilities Immense Speed: Faster then your average Human Nen Type: Conjuration & Emission Broom & Mops: These Two cleaning items is the only thing that Yuzu has shown off. She can conjurer the Broom and brush up a huge disk Cloud. She can conjure up a Mop that can squeak out water which can spread through the floor. This can cause mopping to be done very quickly(Of course she has to detach her nen out of her body and spread it within the water). She the best maiden at actually doing maid stuff. Trivia * Kjelle is the middle child of Diana * Kjelle is a very smart kid, despite him being a C student * Kjelle is not interested in taking the Hunter Exams * Kjelle is not upset over the rumors the family throws around * Kjelle and Jonazi seen Gon + Killua running off when they was walking down Yorknew City roads * Kjelle and Jonazi went to auction Category:Conjurer Category:Hunters Category:Kombuchi Category:Kombuchi Family Category:Ummmokay